Yoma
Definition Yoma (Japanese 妖魔, Monster) are beings that feed on human flesh and blood. They can shape-shift into human form that allows them to live among humans. Yoma have strength and speed beyond humans, and can regenerate damaged bodies at incredible speeds. Yoma in their true state have yellow cat-like eyes, massive distorted bodies and brown, purple, gray or green skin. Types of Yoma Normal Yoma The most common and least powerful, they are the main source of revenue to the Organization. These Yoma vary in appearance in skin color and build, varying from lean to bulky but always muscular with long torsos. They and their Flying and Awakened kin have have sharp teeth and a predatory attitude to match. Most have rows of stubby spikes growing from their upper backs, with elongated limbs that end in clawed digits. Flying Yoma Winged, they differ from normal Yoma by their flying ability, thus presenting a greater challenge. Claymores have speared them from the ground or rooftop by hurling swords (manga Scene 2, manga Scene 108). But if a Claymore can jump high enough and has the skill, Flying Yoma can be attacked midair (manga Scene 42, anime Scene 15). Flying Yoma make infrequent appearances in Claymore scenes. Claymores Claymores can be considered half-Yoma (except Clare, who is one-half her original self, one-quarter Yoma and one-quarter Teresa, though Clare's right arm is half-Yoma, half-Irene). Properly trained Claymores have a tactical advantage over Yoma, despite the Yoma's greater strength and number, as Claymores are trained in the martial arts since childhood and make more skilled use of their yoki (brains over brawn). Claymores also have the ability to sense the yoki of Yoma or other Claymores. Voracious Eaters Outside the Organization, a third type of Yoma, known as Voracious Eaters, are alleged to be long-lived Yoma of extreme power and appetite. But this is spin meant for public consumption. Within the Organization itself, they are called Awakened Beings, former Claymores who have lost control of their yoki, changing into a massive Yoma-like form, and far more powerful than either Claymores and Normal Yoma. As with Normal Yoma, their appearance vary widely. Abyssal Ones Awakened Beings that were former single-digit Claymores. Their form and abilities are similar to those of lesser Awakened Beings and Normal Yoma, but are vastly more powerful --- strong enough to control an entire quadrant of the island world of Claymore. Trivia *Yoma can disguise themselves as humans by eating them to absorb their memories and look like the human they devoured (manga Scene 1). *“Yoma” in Japanese means “monster.” *Normal Yoma can form alliances with Awakened Beings. *Overwhelming rage mixed with sexual ecstasy is why Claymores find it difficult to control awakening. *When Awakened male Claymores change to human form, they look like adults in their 20--30s, such as Isley, Rigardo and Dauf. *Eventually, some Claymores (Teresa and Miria) come to suspect the Organization of controlling and even creating Yoma. *Human forms of Awakened female Claymores can range from “tweens” such as Priscilla or Riful, to a woman in her 20s such as Agatha. *As with other predators such like lions and tigers, Yoma have preference for their prey's internal organs. Muscle meat is eaten last if at all. Category:Species Category:Yoki